King Gristle Jr.
King Gristle Jr. formerly known as Prince Gristle is the son of King Gristle Sr. and an unknown female Bergen, the love interest and later boyfriend of Bridget, the Prince later King of Bergentown and the secondary tritagonist of Dreamworks' 2016 movie Trolls. He is voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. ''Trolls'' Prince Gristle is first seen as a child waking up his father on the day of Trollstice (the one day Bergens feel happy by eating Trolls), which will mark the first time the prince has eaten a Troll. The Troll chosen to be given to Prince Gristle as his first Troll is the Trolls' princess Poppy. However, Poppy and the other Trolls led by Poppy's father King Peppy, have escaped and replaced themselves with decoys. Angered by this, King Gristle Sr. blames the Trolls' escape on the Bergens' head cook Chef and banishes her from Bergentown, before telling his son that he will never feel happiness. Twenty years later, a now adult Gristle Jr. is now King (after his father either died, stepped down or was dethroned) and is unaware of his scullery maid Bridget's crush on him. Chef returns to Bergentown and the young King is quick to remind her that his father banished and that it's her fault that he didn't get to eat a Troll. Chef is able to convince the King to let her return to her former position by revealing that she captured Trolls. When Bridget is disguised as "Lady Glittersparkles" with Poppy's help, he first sees her as "total honesty on the total babe" and falls in love with her. At the pizza arcade palace, they go on the date. After she slaps his hand and eat a pizza loud in front of him, he calls her "fantastic". When she leaves after Chef arrives, King Gristle Jr. found her roller skate on the stairs. Chef gives King Gristle Jr. a Troll named Creek to eat and appears to do so, only for Poppy and the other Trolls to see Creek inside the jewel on the King's cloak. The Trolls steal the jewel to free Creek, only to find it empty, before being imprisioned by Chef after Creek betrayed the Trolls and sold them out to save himself from being eaten. After Bridget helps free the Trolls before they are served to the other Bergens, Poppy reveals to King Gristle Jr. that Bridget was Lady Glittersparkles and that Bergens don't need to eat Trolls to be happy as the King felt happy on his date. Agreeing with Poppy, the King and the other Bergens make peace with the Trolls. The King is last seen with Bridget and the other Bergens and Trolls dancing after Chef and Creek are banished from Bergentown. Appearance King Gristle Jr. has light green skin, red eyes, pointy ears and dark green hair. His attire consists of a red and white striped t-shirt (which is too small for him), blue shorts, white socks, yellow flip-flops, a white fur trimmed red clock with a green jewel and a gold crown. Gallery Imagetrollsybridgetgristle.png|Gristle Jr. as a child with Bridget Imagetrollsbridgetlgsgristlejr.jpeg|King Gristle Jr. falls for Lady Glittersparkles (Bridget) Imagetrollsbridgetlgsgristlejrdance .jpeg imagetrollsbridgetgristlehh.jpeg|King Gristle Jr. and Bridget accidentally touching hands imagetrollsgristlejrpose.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Conquerors Category:Monarchs Category:In love heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Related to Villain